The Clan of Love
by Hawksky
Summary: OLD-READ AT OWN RISK What if Leafpool and Crowfeather never returned to the clans after they ran away? What if they made their own clan? A clan where medicine cats can have mates and kits? Rated T for kit birth. I may rewrite this, not sure.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! So, I was thinking, ive always hated how leafpool and crowfeather went back to their clans after running away, and I LOVE reading stories about clans forming, so why not make a story of leafpool and crowfeather forming their own clan 2gether? btw, there will b a lot of time lapsing! **

Leafpool sighed, resting her head on her paws. Crowfeather had gone off hunting and insisted she stayed behind because her belly was bulging with kits. They had found a small tunnel in a bush that led to a huge underground cavern complete with tiny caves and holes in the roof to let in light, the perfect camp. **(I am NOT copying the tunnels, I came up with it myself) **They had chosen the largest cave the night before to settle down for the night. Crowfeather had been especially happy to find the cavern because he was worried the about the kits and Leafpool.

Leafpool raised her head as she smelled Crowfeather. Her mate was bounding towards her, two rabbits and some borage in his jaws (Leafpool had asked him to bring her some herbs). She immediately got up and rubbed her muzzle with his, licking him on the cheek. They sat down together and began tearing into the one of the rabbits.

"I been thinking" Leafpool said, breaking the silence.

"Yes?"

"I miss Thunderclan, but I don't want to leave you." She replied.

"Me too, what do you want to do?" Crowfeather asked.

"I think, maybe, we can start our own clan? Where medicine cats can have mates and kits? This is already the perfect camp"

Crowfeather gazed at her, happiness in his eyes. "You always did have the most amazing ideas. I love it! Do you want to go choose the dens right now?"

"Ok"

So they went around the new camp. The den they were staying in now they decided would be the warrior den, because it was the largest and closest to the entrance. A cave at the foot of a winding path leading to a huge stone jutting out of the cave wall was the leader's den, and the stone was where the leader would address the clan and was called Jutrock. A rather large cave in between the warrior and leader's den was the nursery. The medicine cat den was a cave with two other, smaller caves in the back and a tiny dip in the center. The elder den was next to the medicine cat den, and the apprentice den was next to that. A small dip in the middle of the camp was where they put the the other rabbit for a fresh-kill pile. When they finished, they rested in a pool of light under one of the holes in the ceiling and shared tongues. Then , they both went to the warrior's den and fell asleep, curled around each other.

Two moons later

Leafpool gasped with pain.

"Borage, Crowfeather!"

Crowfeather pushed the herbs towards her, worry in his eyes.

"Anything else you need?"

"No, not now anyway."

Leafpool groaned, body pushing to deliver her kits. The pain was almost unbearable, but she pushed anyway. Suddenly, there was a soft _plop_ as the first kit made its way into this world.

"Lick it" Leafpool choked through painful puffs of breath.

The sound of Crowfeather's gentle licking added to the sound of Leafpool's huge breaths of air. Another kit came, then another, until Leafpool had four healthy kits sucking her milk.

"What should we name them?" She asked.

Crowfeather prodded a small red-brown she-cat with lighter stripes and said "I think this one should be Acornkit."

"And this one can be Ghostkit" Leafpool nudged a pale gray tom with white stripes.

"Violetkit" Crowfeather nodded towards a black she-cat.

Leafpool studied a fiery ginger she-cat. "Can this one be Firekit?"

"Of course, Leafpool. Who knows? She might follow her grandfather's pawsteps and become Firestar as well." He smiled at her.

**And thats chappie 1! i think i did something wrong, but i dont know what. if u know, review and tell me (in a nice way plz) if u think i didn't do anything wrong, review and tell me! Btw, i have nothing against the three, i just wanted different kits, kk? **


	2. Chapter 2

**yayz! new chappie! i luv this story! btw, my other story, stranger, is on hold. srry ppl, but im kinda having writer's block (I. HATE. WRITERS. BLOCK!) also, i luv this story, so this is all im working on for now ^^ **

**thx 2 GinnyStar for already adding my story 2 story alert, u rock ^-^**

Violetkit POV 

"Ahhhhh!" I tumbled away from Ghostkit and came to a stop face first on the ground.

"No fair! Who taught you that move?" I sputtered.

"Crowfeather" He replied. "Admit it, I so won."

"...Fine, you won" I got up and shook the dust from my pelt.

We were four moons old now. Our parents had told us all about the clans and our new clan's rules. **(help! what do I name the clan?)** Crowfeather was the leader and Leafpool was the medicine cat/queen. We slept in the nursery with her while Crowfeather slept in the leader's den. We haven't found a good moonpool yet, so he didn't have his 9 lives and name yet.

"Kits, come here a minute." Leafpool padded up to us, Crowfeather following. Firekit and Acornkit scampered over.

"Your father is going to look for new members of the clan. I want you to be nice to anyone who joins, ok?"

"Yes, mommy" We recited.

"What about you?" Acornkit piped up.

"I'm staying here."

Crowfeather's POV

I padded through the forest. I had scented a rogue nearby here, and was investigating. Suddenly, a screech sounded in the distance, and I raced towards it, coming to a halt in a small clearing.

A blue-gray she-cat was crouched over the body of a tabby kit. Next to her, a silver kit looked at the body with wide eyes. When she saw me, the queen flattened her ears and hissed nervously.

"Its ok, I don't want to hurt you." I soothed.

"Then help me!" She screeched. "Owl is gravely sick, Silver is starving, and I can't help both of them!"

"Hush, calm down. Follow me, I know of a good place to shelter."

She followed, holding the sick kit in her jaws and nudging the other along. When we reached the tunnel, she looked around.

"Where's the shelter?"

"Down here, I'll go first."

I crawled through the hole on my belly and emerged in the cavern, then turned to help the queen.

"Leafpool!" I called "Come meet our new guests!"

Leafpool came padding out of the nursery.

"Hello" She politely dipped her head. "Welcome"

"Hi" The she-cat said nervously.

"I'm Crowfeather and this is my mate, Leafpool." I said.

"My name is Sapphire, and my kits are Owl and Silver." She answered.

**lame ending, isn't it? **

**ok, i know u guys luv this stuff, so plz submit cats to join stillhasnonameclan. also, i think stillhasnonameclan needs a better name, can u give me 1?**

**Cat Guidelines:**

**Name: **

**Description:**

**Rank:**

**Personality: **

**Why they will join stillhasnonameclan: **

**whether they are a kittypet, rogue, loner, etc:**

**mate (if any):**

**kits (if any): **

**anything else important:**


	3. Chapter 3

**i, i think im gonna cry. THANK U PPL! U ROCK! so many reviews, subscriptions, and favs! **

**thx to: Kimiko-the-flaming-fox-XS**

** Songdust of Dustclan**

** GinnyStar**

** Rainstar of Shadowclan**

** Splashstorm (sorry, we already have a deputy, but she can be a senior warrior if you want, or just a plain warrior)**

** Chene (sorry, but there is already a medicine cat apprentice)**

** 3rdbase101**

** btw, when i said Why they will join the new clan, i meant if they were lonely, needed shelter, liked the idea of a clan, etc so for now, Crowfeather will just meet your cats and they'll think about it, kk? btw, I can't include every cat in this chap, sry.**

** Please vote, Wildclan (crow and leaf are part of the wild) or Stormclan (mixture of wind and thunder) **

**just to save myself, here's the alliances, although they're not true yet:**

** Stormclan/Wildclan**

** Leader: Crowfeather**

** Deputy: Nightfang**

** Medicine cat: Leafpool**

** apprentice: Amberglow**

** Warriors:**

** Blackraven**

** Darknight**

** Silverwater**

** Snakeclaw**

** Nightwing**

** Apprentices:**

** Sunpaw**

** Moonpaw**

** Skypaw**

** Swiftpaw**

** Sandpaw**

** Queens:**

** Moondapple**

** kits: Silverkit (can she/he have a different name plz? we already have a Silverkit), Wishkit, Rosekit, Rainkit **

**Leafpool kits: Violetkit, Firekit, Ghostkit, Acornkit **

**Bluecrystal kits: Owlkit, Silverkit Other kits: Spiritkit (who will take care of her when her foster mother's the deputy?) **

**Here's my treat, chapter 3! **

Leafpool nodded towards Owl.

"I can heal him, but do I have your permission?"

"Anything to help him"

Sapphire looked at the fresh-kill pile.

"Do you mind if I...?"

"Help yourself" Crowfeather said.

Sapphire nodded her thanks and picked up Silver. Crowfeather went with her. Owl, meanwhile, was brought to the medicine cat den by Leafpool.

Crowfeather's POV 

After Sapphire had settled into the nursery, I went back out to hunt.

As I was stalking a mouse in a small clearing, I heard a commotion and a small cat burst out of the undergrowth. It swiped desperately at the mouse, but the prey had already run into its hole. The cat crouched in the middle of the clearing, panting heavily. Now that I had a good look at her, I noticed she was a bright ginger tabby she-cat with a white paw and underbelly.

"Hi" I emerged from the undergrowth. She looked at me, amber eyes taking me in.

"What is it?" Her tone was gentle.

"If you want, you can join my clan. You will have company and friends and food."

"I'll think about it." She said.

"Ok, come to me by the big tree next moon and tell me your answer." I started to pad away.

"Wait!" She called. "My name's Amber. What's yours?"

"Crowfeather."

1 Hour Later 

The howl of a monster caused me to stop searching for prey and look for the Thunderpath. When I found it, I was shocked by what he saw. Two Thunderpaths were right next to each other. In the middle was a small patch of grass. And, sitting in the one tree, calmly licking itself, was a very skinny dark gray she-cat with black stripes, tail tip, and paws. I dashed across the currently empty Thunderpath and under the tree the cat was in.

"Hello" I called.

"What do want, prey? if so, you'll have to fight me for it." Her voice, in contrast to Amber's, was sharp and snappy.

"I don't want prey." I answered. "Its just, I'm starting a clan of cats and it would be very nice if you join."

"Where's the camp?" She looked a little interested. "Across that Thunderpath and-" She stood and hissed.

"Get out of my territory, you flea-brain!" Her eyes were cold, yet I could detect fear in them too.

"Fine," I said, "but first, what's your name? Mine's Crowfeather."

"Raven, now go!"

Few Days Later 

Leafpool and Crowfeather were hunting together. They split up, and Leafpool wandered towards some bushes. She heard a rustling inside and instinctively crouched down. She opened her mouth, then stopped, puzzled. She smelled cat, not prey. She pushed through the branches, the stopped, shocked. A kit!

**so yeh, cliffie :) even better, im camping tomorrow and probably the day after to, so you'll just have to wait. please submit elders, warriors, and maybe another queen or two. if you have any complaints, just tell me, kk? please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ummmm, hi *nervous grin* soooo, been a while hasn't it? PLEASE DONT KILL ME! IM SO SORRY ITS BEEN FOREVER SINCE IVE UPDATED! *cries* **

**Excuses for not updating:**

**-went to Hawaii for a week (it was awesome)**

**-writers block**

**-camping for a weekend**

**-took me a while to write this chappie**

**-laziness**

**see? very good excuses (except laziness). so don't kill me. anyway, *evil grin* if you kill me, how will you get more chapters? MUHAHA!**

**anyways, sorry i kept forgetting the disclaimer. here it is:**

**I do not own Warriors. Only, isn't it obvious? obvious I'm not the great and wonderful Erin Hunter *bows down*? if i owned warriors, nightcloud will die a horrible, gruesome death and Leafpool and Crowfeather would have this awesome clan together. I only own Sapphire, her kits, and Leafpool and Crowfeather's kits.**

**btw, the voting has finished for the clan name. sorry all you stormclan fans, but I decided to have neither. Please welcome, Freedomclan! *claps* again, sorry, but this name fits perfectly with the future story :D**

**ok, i finally fixed chappie 3 :D thanks to Rainstar of Shadowclan for helping me with it.  
**

Crowfeather's POV

I looked around for monsters, ready to cross the Thunderpath. The kit Leafpool had found was currently in the medicine cat den. We had searched everywhere for its mother but she was never found. He had had a scratches all over his pelt, marks of cruel life alone in the world. Leafpool told me to look for more cats to join, for the clan needed them more than ever now. I had immediately thought of Raven, alone and starving, and came here.

I dug my claws in the ground as a huge monster roared past. My eyes focused on the small patch of grass between the two Thunderpaths. Another monster snarled past, then I dashed across the stinking surface. The second my paw touched the cool grass, a heavy weight landed on my back, and I snarled and rolled over, flattening the cat to the ground. I shot up, turned, and held my paw up, ready to slash at the exposed belly, only to realize it had rolled away. The cat pounced, attempting to land on my back again, but I was to quick, and slid underneath it, raising my paw and slashing its belly as I went. I turned, ready to attack again, only to realize it had collapsed, to tired to fight anymore. As I regained my breath, I observed my attacker and realized it was none other than Raven!

"Why did you attack me?" I growled.

"Because you were on my territory, mouse-brain!" she panted heavily.

"This is your territory? Rather small don't you think?"

"Shut it."

She smelled of crow-food, and she was much more skinny than before. Her dark gray pelt was dull and clung to her pelt. Her brown eyes had the brightness of fever. She was obviously weak and starving, and I felt a flash of pity.

"Why do you still live here?" I asked, trying to be as patient as possible.

"Shut up."

"Why can't you just leave?"

"Because I don't want to."

"There's more food there."

"SHUT UP YOU PIECE OF FOX-DUNG!"

My patience ran out.

"LOOK, I'M JUST TRYING TO HELP AND THIS IS THE WELCOME YOU GIVE ME? ITS OBVIOUS YOU'RE STARVING AND SICK SO WHY DON'T YOU LET GO OF YOUR PRIDE FOR A LITTLE BIT AND TELL ME WHY YOU ARE SO AFRAID OF CROSSING THE THUNDERPATH!"

She looked shocked, as if she didn't expect me to actually stand up for myself. Her mouth formed a little 'o', and she looked as if she was about to speak, but I wasn't finished.

"JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE HUNGRY DOESN'T MEAN EVERY CAT HAS TO SPOIL YOU ROTTEN AND WATCH YOU ORDER THEM AROUND AND INSULT THEM WITHOUT DOING ANYTHING! NOW STOP SAYING STUPID INSULTS AND TELL ME, WHYN DON'T YOU JUST CROSS THE THUNDERPATH?" **(1)**.

Her shock turned to sorrow and anger. "BECAUSE MY SISTER DIED CROSSING IT!"

_Oh._

Leafpool's POV

"Leafpool!"

I spat out the marigold I had been chewing and padded out of the medicine cat den.

"Yes, Sapphire?"

The blue-grey queen placed the tabby kit she had been holding on the ground.

"Owl has been coughing, and I'm worried the fever he had when we first came here has come back."

I gave a small observation and realized he was a little feverish.

"I'll just give him some feverfew and he'll be fine." I said calmly.

I padded back into my den and ducked into the herb storage. I grabbed a few stalks of feverfew and slipped back to the main cave where Sapphire and Owl were waiting, casting a worried glance to the patient's den where the ginger and white kit I had found before was sleeping.

Once Owl had had his feverfew and Sapphire had taken him back to the nursery, I licked the chewed marigold into the young kit's wounds. Suddenly, he blinked open his light blue eyes and focused on me.

"Where...where am I?"

"You are in Freedomclan's camp." I murmured. "Do you feel ok? Why were you alone? What's your name?"

"Ummm, I'm fine, I was alone because my mom left me a few sunrises ago, and my name is Paul. What's your name and what's Freedomclan?"

"My name is Leafpool. Freedomclan is me and my mate's clan. We are looking for cats to join at the moment. Would you like to join?"

"Maybe...what's a clan?"

And so I explained everything to him, the warrior code, the four clans Crowfeather and I had left behind, Starclan, everything. In the middle of it, my kits came in. I told them to settle down if thy wanted to hear it to, so, thankfully, they did. When I was done explaining everything, they begged for stories, so I spent a long time in there, surrounded by kits, talking of everything I had left behind.

**1: just wanted to show a bit of Crowfeather's impatience, you know? He was getting a bit OCish. **

**anyway, sorry it was short, but at least I updated ^^**

**btw, if you need a good story to read while waiting for mine to _finally _update, id suggest _The Lioness Warrior _by Rainstar of Shadowclan. well, gotta go! bye ;D**


End file.
